1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects a liquid such as ink from nozzles of a head, in particular, to a technique where a pressurizing process where the liquid is pressurized and a depressurizing process where the liquid is depressurized are performed and to a method for pressurizing and depressurizing where a supply section which supplies the liquid to the head is pressurized and depressurized.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, a liquid ejecting apparatus, such as a printer, which ejects a liquid such as ink from nozzles of a head, is known. In such apparatuses, there are times when ejecting of the liquids is not appropriately performed due to there being bubbles in the liquid, which leads, for example, to a deterioration in the quality of printing using the liquid. Therefore, for example, a degassing process is executed in the apparatus of JP-A-2010-208186 (Patent Literature 1) by activating a depressurizing pump and depressurizing the liquid after a printing operation is completed.
In addition, since favorable ejecting of the liquid is no longer possible when bubbles, foreign matter, or the like are introduced inside the nozzles, for example, printing quality is deteriorated. Therefore, bubbles and the like are discharged from the nozzles in the apparatus of JP-A-2011-255538 (Patent Literature 2) by pressurizing ink inside an ink supply tube using a pressurizing pump (a pressurizing cleaning process).